The Writer's Story Teller
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Melewati waktu yang jauh. Penulis dan Pendongeng. "Apa kau adalah Penulis-ku?" Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2014, prompts: Bodymark dan Reinkarnasi. Shounen-Ai, yaoi. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**The Writer's Story Teller**

**Prompts:** _Bodymark dan Reinkarnasi_

Dedicated to **SasuNaru Day 2014** (10 Juli 2014)

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Author:** Kyou Kionkitchee

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke selalu melihatnya setiap pagi. Ia selalu melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk bis SMP Konoha. Ia selalu melihat pemuda itu menatap lekat ke luar jendela di jalan tertentu sebelum bis memasuki wilayah sekolah. Ia selalu melihatnya tersenyum manis sembari memejamkan mata ketika angin sepoi menerpa wajah kecokelatannya yang dihiasi helaian senada dengan mentari. Ia selalu melihatnya, memperhatikannya hingga bis berhenti tepat di depan gedung sekolah. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu turun dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir yang mengendarai bis—yang tentu dibalas dengan ramah. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu menyapa tukang kebun sekolah yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah itu sendiri. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu berinteraksi dengan staf sekolah lainnya sebelum membereskan lokernya yang penuh sampah lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu duduk di kursi bercoret liar di deretan paling belakang yang bersisian dengan jendela yang sudah pecah kacanya.

Sendirian. Tak ada yang menemaninya. Tak ada yang menyapanya. Seorang diri menikmati hari dengan rutinitas yang sama.

Ia selalu terheran mendapati kenyataan terakhir. Kenapa pemuda dengan sikap ramah dan membumi sepertinya tidak mempunyai teman satu pun? Kenapa orang-orang di dalam kelasnya tidak ada yang mengindahkannya sedikitpun? Kenapa justru mereka menjauhi dan mengerjainya dengan merusak perlengkapan sekolahnya?

Ah, sebetulnya ia tahu kenapa. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Sasuke, tidak masuk kelas?"

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh penggilan seorang teman. Ia melirik ke kelas sebelah sebelum berjalan memasuki kelasnya diikuti oleh temannya itu.

"Kau masih memperhatikannya, huh?" Temannya berkata lagi kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit mencibir. "Kalau dia memang sebegitu menariknya, kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja?"

Sasuke tidak memedulikannya. Ia letakkan tasnya lalu mengambil berkas OSIS yang harus dikerjakan hari ini. Sebagai ketua, ia memang selalu membawa pulang berkas-berkas yang perlu dirampungkan sebelum diberikan ke stafnya yang lain, termasuk temannya itu. "Ini tugasmu," ucapnya sembari memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang harus diselesaikan sang pemuda.

"Seperti biasa. Untuk menikmati pagi pun aku tidak bisa kalau sudah berurusan denganmu,"

"Ada keluhan, Hyuuga?"

Sang teman sekaligus penjabat wakil ketua OSIS, Hyuuga Neji, hanya menghela napas sebelum menggeleng. "Kecuali kau hitung kenyataan bahwa kau terus-terusan memperhatikan orang itu dari jauh, aku tidak ada keluhan apa-apa."

Oniks Sasuke memicing tajam. "Maksudmu?"

Neji mendecak. "Aku bosan melihatmu pasif begitu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya."

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan siapapun. Jangan menyebar rumor dan menjatuhkan reputasi OSIS sekolah ini, Hyuuga." Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang OSIS. Namun, baru sampai ia di pintu, ia mendengar kegaduhan dari kelas sebelah. Ia lalu melihat beberapa anak lelaki sedang mengerumuni deretan bangku belakang.

"Kau masih betah di sini rupanya, Naru-chan~" Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di pipi tengah bercengkerama dengan pemuda yang selalu Sasuke perhatikan setiap pagi. Pemuda itu menginjak tas dengan isi berserakan keluar yang diduga adalah milik sang pemuda yang dipanggil _Naru-chan_ itu.

Bukan Sasuke tidak tahu namanya, hanya ia tak ingin menyebutnya.

"Kupikir kau akan mengurung diri di kamar sembari mengarang kebohongan yang akan membuatmu dipercayai orang-orang—tapi kau sadar bahwa tidak ada yang akan percaya padamu, 'kan?" ejek pemuda bernama Kiba itu. "Katakan, apa sekarang kau melihat sesuatu di belakangku? Tentu saja kau melihat ada banyak temanku yang akan menertawaimu!" Dan ia pun tertawa—diikuti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa marah melihat perlakuan Kiba terhadap pemuda itu. Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam kelas yang kemudian hening karena sang pemuda memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Bukan di belakangmu, Kiba, tapi di sampingmu. Aku melihat ada sesosok anjing besar berwarna putih yang menatapmu dengan sedih. Namanya Akamaru."

Sontak penghuni kelas terkesiap mendengarnya. Mereka tahu bahwa Kiba baru saja kehilangan anjing kesayangannya yang bernama Akamaru karena kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu. Mereka tahu betapa Kiba sangat menyayangi anjing itu hingga titik di mana ia akan memukuli siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengan anjingnya. Dan untuk Naruto _bercanda_ seperti itu tentunya…

Suara meja dibanting pun terdengar menggelegar. Kiba langsung menarik kerah seragam Naruto dan menghentakkan tubuhnya ke dinding belakang kelas. "Berani sekali kau! Sudah bagus aku mengajakmu bicara, ini balasanmu?! HAH!?" geramnya. _Mood_ usilnya hilang sudah, tergantikan oleh kemarahan yang dengan cepat menguasai dirinya.

Naruto, meskipun mendapati dirinya terdesak seperti itu, terlihat tidak memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Mata sebiru langitnya memperhatikan ruang kosong di sebelah Kiba. Perlahan, mata itu meredup sedih beriringan dengan bisikan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Andai dia bisa melihatmu, Akamaru…"

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi bergaris Naruto. Dan sebelum sempat memulihkan penglihatannya yang berbayang, tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai setelah satu tendangan mendarat di pinggang kirinya. Punggungnya terasa sakit akibat benturan dengan ujung meja yang terletak di samping lemari buku. Ia merasakan sesuatu meresapi seragamnya dari belakang. Sayangnya, roda pikirannya tidak bergerak dengan baik sehingga yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa darah adalah sesuatu yang menodai seragamnya ialah teriakan anak perempuan.

"Cukup."

Sasuke menghentikan perkelahian berat sebelah itu. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas sebelum menatap Kiba sepenuhnya. "Inuzuka, detensi dengan Kurenai-_sensei_ di ruang BP sekarang!" perintahnya tegas.

Kiba berjengit. "WHAT?! Tapi yang mulai bukan aku, Ketua OSIS! Dia yang mulai!" Kiba membela diri sambil menunjuk Naruto yang menyandarkan diri di tembok sambil memegangi pinggang kirinya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda itu. "Kau ingin detensi dengan Orochimaru-_sensei_?" tantangnya kemudian yang langsung disambut Kiba dengan jengitan lebih heboh.

"_Okay okay but no Orochimaru, 'kay_?" Pemuda Inuzuka itu kemudian mendecak sambil melempar pandangan meremehkan ke arah Naruto yang kali ini balik menatapnya. "_Freak_!" desisnya sebelum berlalu.

Perhatian Sasuke pun beralih ke pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ingin ia mengulurkan tangan tapi diurungkannya demi menjaga _image_ di depan kerumunan sekolah. "Kau bisa berdiri? Kutemani kau ke UKS." Ia pun berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pemuda. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat naik ketika mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya keluar.

Dengan begini, ia bisa memperhatikan pemuda itu dari dekat tanpa harus terlihat mencurigakan. Meskipun tanpa ia sadari, Neji yang sedari tadi melihatnya menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya, menyibak helaian pirangnya bak matahari bersinar. Matanya terpejam erat, menyembunyikan langit biru yang memudar karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Mulutnya mengucap kata-kata yang terdengar bagai barisan novel di telinganya. Ya, ia memang sedang menyuarakan ceritanya. Ia tengah mendiktekan kisah buatannya agar seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya menuliskannya dengan rapi.

"Hei, Penulis. Apakah kau sudah selesai mencatat ceritaku?" tanyanya. Ia tidak segera mendapat balasan karena goresan pena masih terdengar di telinganya. Maka dari itu, ia menunggu. Tak lama, ia mendapati telapak tangannya disentuh oleh jemari yang menuliskan sesuatu di permukaannya.

**Ya.**

Ia tersenyum. Rupanya Penulis sudah selesai mengerjakan bab lima yang cukup panjang diceritakannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sejenak? Aku tahu kedai _oden_ yang enak di sekitar sini," ajaknya kemudian.

**Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya, Wahai Pendongeng?**—itulah yang dituliskan di telapak tangannya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Pendongeng itu tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti lelah, Penulis. Kita akan melanjutkannya usai santap nanti." Ia hendak berdiri ketika lututnya terasa pilu, dan akan jatuh jika sepasang lengan tidak menahan tubuhnya yang ringkih.

**Hati-hati.**—Dua tepukan pelan di pundak mengisyaratkan hal itu. Pendongeng membalas dengan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Penulis."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kedai oden yang terletak di pinggir taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Sebelah lengan Penulis masih menopang tubuh Pendongeng untuk membantunya berjalan dengan lebih baik hingga mereka sampai di kedai tersebut.

Mereka bersantap siang dengan hening yang tak menjemukan, hanya suara angin menerpa pepohonan, didihan air rebusan yang menguar aroma lezat, dan dentingan sumpit yang menemani. Kalaupun ada yang terasa kurang—khususnya bagi Pendongeng—ialah suara yang tak kunjung ia dengar dari mulut Penulis. Ia tahu bahwa Penulis kehilangan suaranya akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu yang merenggut seluruh keluarganya dan melukai tenggorokannya. Pertemuan pertama mereka pun berlokasi di tempat kejadian perkara.

Tempo itu, ia sedang mencari teman bicara. Namun, karena status sosialnya yang tinggi, orang-orang segan untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya. Oleh karena itu, ia melanglang buana ke kota sebelah menaiki kereta kuda milik keluarganya. Di perjalanan, ia mendapati kereta kudanya berhenti mendadak dan mendengar kusir pribadinya menghardik siapapun yang melompat ke depan keretanya. Lalu ia turun dan menghampiri kusirnya yang masih panas itu. Rupanya seorang pemuda sengaja berlari ke depan keretanya karena bermaksud bunuh diri—atau itulah yang diartikan kusirnya. Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, ia memerintahkan kusirnya untuk membawa pemuda itu ke hadapannya. Setelah yakin pemuda itu ada, ia meraih wajah sang pemuda dan menjejakinya inci demi inci. Dan entah apa yang membuat hatinya menghangat, ia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kesepian yang menyiksanya. Ia pun memperkenalkan diri sebagai Pendongeng yang tak lama mengumumkan bahwa pemuda itu adalah Penulis-nya seorang.

Pendongeng tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Ia tolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Penulis dengan matanya yang buta. "Usai kisahku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Akankah kau mendengarkannya, Penulis?"

Belum sempat ia mendapat balasan dari pemuda bisu tersebut, suara ledakan terdengar membahana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dua orang pemuda berada di klinik sekolah. Yang satu tengah mencari kotak obat karena dokter yang biasa menangani sedang keluar, sementara yang satunya duduk manis di atas kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur. Setelah menemukan kotak yang dicari, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang menatapnya lekat. Pemuda berambut raven dengan kotak obat di tangan berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan itu.

"Lepas bajumu lalu berbalik," perintah Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri, Uchiha," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bagaimana caramu mengobati punggung, Uzumaki?" sebalnya. "Dengarkan kata-kataku dan berbalik!" perintahnya lagi.

Naruto masih menatapnya sebelum menghela napas panjang. Perlahan ia melepas kancing seragamnya satu per satu lalu berbalik badan tanpa mengenyahkan kemeja tersebut. Ia membiarkan sang Uchiha untuk menanggalkannya sendiri karena suatu alasan yang bermain dalam benaknya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berbuat seperti itu. Apa pemuda itu ingin dirinya yang melepas seragam bebercak darah itu karena malas atau justru menggodanya? Apapun itu tidak menyurutkan niat sang Uchiha untuk memperhatikan sang Uzumaki dari dekat. Ia pun menyentuh bahu Naruto dan menggeser kain yang menutupinya.

"Kau percaya kehidupan lalu, Uchiha?"

Tanya itu menghentikan Sasuke dari gerakannya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Sasuke menatapnya. Inilah alasan Naruto dikucilkan di kelasnya; menceritakan bahwa ia mengetahui kehidupan masa lalunya; bahwa ia bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain; bahwa ia bisa melihat arwah mereka yang masih menyisakan suatu urusan di dunia.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Sasuke mendapati dirinya bertanya balik. Seperti biasa, sikapnya yang selalu cuek dan terkesan dingin tidak akan bertahan lama jika sudah berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

"Kalau aku bilang aku mengetahui masa lalumu, apa kau akan percaya?" lirih Naruto seakan tidak ingin menyinggung sang Uchiha. Namun, Sasuke dapat mendengar nada pengharapan di dalamnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali pada _tugasnya_ dan melepaskan seragam sang Uzumaki dari tubuhnya. Ia melihat titik merah di belikat sang pemuda dan bermaksud membersihkan darah itu ketika oniknya menangkap sesuatu yang lain.

Sebuah bekas luka memanjang dari pangkal leher hingga pinggang sebelah kanan tampak jelas di matanya dan membuatnya terkejut dalam diam.

"Kau lihat bekas luka itu, Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa luka itu kudapat di kehidupanku yang lalu?"

Sasuke merasa lidahnya kelu dan kaku dengan tubuhnya yang membeku.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa luka itu disebabkan oleh hal yang sama dengan luka yang membekas di dadamu?"

Dan ia tak memungkiri bahwa hatinya mengatakan hal yang sama… di kehidupan lalu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kereta kuda Pendongeng meledak di taman dekat kedai oden tempat mereka menyantap makan siang. Ia melihat beberapa orang berpedang berlari menghampiri mereka. Segera ia menarik Pendongeng yang kebingungan pergi dari sana. Ingin ia memberitahu apa yang terjadi namun pita suaranya sudah rusak. Maka ia hanya bergantung pada gerakannya yang leluasa karena penglihatannya masih utuh dan dapat menjadi mata kedua bagi Pendongeng.

"Penulis, apa yang—AKH!"

Penulis menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati mata oniksnya membelalak lebar. Salah seorang pengejar berhasil menyusul mereka dan menebas punggung Pendongeng dengan pedangnya. Ingin berteriak ia tak kuasa. Ingin melawan ia tak berdaya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah melindungi Pendongeng dari tebasan kedua dan membiarkan tajamnya metal menoreh dadanya.

Dan ia teringat betapa sering Pendongeng mengalami hal semacam ini, pengejar yang kerap mengincar nyawanya hanya karena ia berasal dari keluarga tuan tanah yang menguasai pajak rakyat. Banyak yang membencinya karena ulah keluarganya yang dengan dingin meninggikan biaya kehidupan.

"Pe… nulis… Pe… nu…lis…"

Pengejar sudah pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda yang bersimbah darah.

Penulis berusaha bangkit dan meniadakan jaraknya dengan Pendongeng yang tergeletak satu dua meter darinya. Sakit yang dirasa tubuhnya tidak ia pikirkan, hanya ingin berada di samping Pendongenglah yang bermain dalam benaknya.

"Ba… ik… baik sa… jakah… kau, Pe… nulis?"

Penulis ingin merayap lebih cepat dan memberitahu Pendongeng bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak boleh membuat Pendongeng merasa—

"Maaf… kan a… ku…"

_Tidak… tidak! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Ini bukan salahmu, Pendongeng!_—teriaknya dalam hati. _ Andai aku lebih kuat… andai diriku bisa melindungimu… andai suaraku bisa menyampaikan maksud hatiku…!_—Penulis pun berusaha meraih Pendongeng lebih cepat dan ketika didapatkannya jemari yang perlahan mendingin itu, ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

**Bertahanlah! Aku akan mencari bala bantuan!**

Namun, balasan yang didapatkannya hanyalah gelengan pelan dan sepasang mata safir pudar menatapnya lembut.

"Penu… lis… ku tersa… yang…"

Dan kelopak kecokelatan menutup dalam kebisuan. Penulis hanya bisa terdiam hingga malaikat hitam menjemputnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ia menyentuh luka yang memanjang di punggung kecokelatan itu. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang antiseptik disentuhkan ke depan dadanya sendiri tempat sebuah bekas luka berdiam… luka yang memanjang dari dada kiri hingga pinggang sebelah kanan.

Inikah jawaban atas perhatiannya terhadap sang Uzumaki? Inikah alasan di balik tatapan lekat yang senantiasa tertuju pada pemuda bersurai mentari itu? Agar ia bisa mengawasinya dengan lebih baik kali ini? Agar ia bisa melindunginya dengan lebih baik dan tanpa penyesalan? Inikah balasan atas perasaannya yang tidak tersampaikan?

"Dulu aku adalah Pendongeng buta dan hanya bisa mengandalkan suara, pendengaran, dan sentuhan untuk mengetahui dunia."

Sasuke mendengar sang Uzumaki bicara.

"Aku tidak menyesali kekuranganku. Hanya saja, semenjak dulu aku ingin sekali melihat rupa seseorang yang menghabiskan waktunya hingga saat terakhirku." Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang membalasnya lekat. "Pertama kali aku melihat lukamu adalah ketika kau berganti baju di ruang OSIS karena kepanasan. Saat itu, aku hendak menyerahkan data dari guru yang harus segera diselesaikan oleh pihak OSIS. Saat aku melihatmu dari jendela, aku terdiam menatap garis luka yang memanjang itu."

Perlahan, Naruto melepas satu per satu kancing seragam sang Uchiha. Kemudian ia sentuhkan jemarinya ke bekas luka yang sama dengannya. "Ingatan akan Penulis selalu berbayang dalam pikiranku; sentuhannya pada telapak tanganku, goresan penanya yang terdengar elegan di telingaku, dan dekapan hangatnya yang menyelubungiku…" Ia menatap luka itu sejenak sebelum mengecupnya lembut, membuat sang Uchiha merasakan getaran dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau adalah Penulis-ku?"

Bisikan di sela kecupan itu menyentak Sasuke. Ia raih wajah sang Uzumaki lalu mencium bibirnya lumat. Ia merasakan bagaimana pemuda itu terkejut yang kemudian memudar oleh hasrat yang sama. Tak lama, sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya dan menariknya mendekat, memperdalam ciuman yang mereka inginkan semenjak dulu.

Sasuke tidak tahu menahu tentang masa lalu. Ia pun tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengingat kembali kehidupannya yang lain. Satu yang ia sadari: Naruto mampu memberikan sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya selama ini. Naruto mampu melengkapi lubang yang menganga di hatinya akibat sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Naruto mampu meredam rasa bersalah yang sejak kecil mendiami dirinya tanpa alasan jelas… terutama ketika sang bunda membacakannya cerita sebelum tidur.

Inilah jawabannya.

Sang Uchiha melepas bibir sang Uzumaki lalu menatapnya lembut. Sang Uzumaki sendiri membalas dengan tatapan yang sama sebelum menyentuhkan jemarinya untuk menjejaki permukaan wajah pemuda itu. Inci demi inci, jengkal demi jengkal, hingga bola safir miliknya melebar dalam haru.

"Penulis-ku… Penulis-ku tersayang…"

Dahi mereka beradu lembut. Langit siang pun bertumbukan dengan langit malam, menjatuhkan embun yang dengan cepat terhapus oleh usapan kasih sayang.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sasuke…"

Dan kecupan hangat membanjiri wajah kecokelatan itu sebagai jawaban.

_Apapun untukmu, Wahai Pendongeng-ku._

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

_Absurd_? Gak jelas? Terlalu cepat plotnya? Gaje garink? Kyou sadar itu. Oleh karena itu, silakeun imajinasikan sendiri apa-apa yang terjadi di dalam _fanfic_ ini.

Masih adakah yang mau _review_? _No flame, please_.

Happy SasuNaru Day 2014~

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
